Of Being Good
by ynabolic
Summary: Emily's constant surveillance of Daniel leads her to a surprising discovery, not just about her target, but about herself as well. Daniel/Emily


**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge.**

ONESHOT

I actually wanted to make this fanfic longer but I think I might run out of steam in the middle and that would just suck.

**Of Being Good**

It was the recordings that started it all…

I have always been ruthlessly aware of my enemies' every angle. And that little device that allowed surveillance was one of my many fail safes and allowed me to do my work almost singlehandedly.

Why get partners to spy on your enemies when you can do it on your own without resorting to secondary info?

My time with Aiden definitely provided a much needed comfort these past few weeks. Him, being in the fold, also helped tremendously during nighttime. A reprieve from the never-ending web that I've laid out.

Yet, as days go by, watching Daniel in his office, pouring through contracts and trying tirelessly to correct the wrongs done by his family, reminded me more and more of the boy _no_ the man that I almost fell in love with.

He started off rough, I admit. His innocence and trusting nature led him astray and in the end, following the Initiative's advice almost blindedly… yet, his confession that his sole motivation for fighting for the CEO position was relieving… Daniel was still in there, as Victoria attested to.

Nonetheless, that doesn't discount the fact that Daniel wasn't a really good businessman.

He failed. Oh yes, he did… spectacularly and publicly because he did everything honestly. Victoria was right. Daniel isn't made up of the rotten stock that he inherited through the genes of his parents.

And _honesty_ has no place in the corporate world he's now treading in, much less Grayson Global. A name synonymous to corruption, extortion, and bribery was also connected with Daniel—the poster boy for corporate America. That's what they call him behind his back; poster boy sitting in a throne made of bones. But they meant it as a joke.

Nevertheless, Emily never found it funny because doing good was not a reason to be subjected to mockery. And Daniel was subjected to it a lot. He's basically a pawn, mine and the Initiative's.

Initially, when Helen pulled the strings to the right, I pulled it to the left. Tighter and tighter, Helen wasn't the only one strangling Daniel, I was as well. Then later, Helen was replaced by Trask, followed again by Victoria, and lastly, his father. But my string on Daniel never loosened. He was mine.

The video surveillance started even before he was given the CEO position of the company. I installed a camera in his home and Helen installed a camera in his office. Both women, keeping tabs of him 24/7.

The difference between the two players was that I was privy to his inner thoughts not just the business end of things. And if there's one thing that's Takeda taught her, it's that plots are strategized best within your comfort zone. Daniel does this as well.

That's also the first time I discovered that Daniel takes comfort in his poetry and literature still… We see him opening his old books and going through the weathered pages again and again, looking for guidance.

Video date stamped Tuesday, 7:30PM

"What to you two did to her was despicable!" He said softly but resolutely to his parents. Daniel and his parents were in the living room rehashing last year's victims. Both Aiden and I know that Amanda was the only woman who died by the Graysons.

Just another body that littered the road to revenge, Takeda said that it was a dark road ahead if done alone and after last year, Emily would have preferred to mete out revenge that way.

So many have died, Padma's father, later on Padma, Amanda, Takeda, and lastly Declan…

Five bodies and nothing to show for it but a broken engagement to Daniel Grayson, part two.

Conrad was pacing back and forth, Victoria standing resolutely on the sidelines. Watching the men in her life battle it out in front of her.

"Are you even listening? People are dead because of you!" Daniel shouted.

"It was to protect you" His father insisted. Daniel scoffed.

"I don't believe you. Not anymore and not ever in the future… you've lost that privilege" He whispered and shortly after stomped out of the living room.

End Video.

Shortly after, we see Daniel going inside his room and browsing furiously through his collections. At first, we both thought that it was something on Grayson Global and we lean closely to the laptop trying to see it clearer.

It wasn't anything incriminating. Just a book. He highlights furiously at a certain page and we take note of the location of the book as well as the title. _Everything is Illuminated_ by Jonathan Foer.

Later on, we found the page he highlighted and saw the passage, _**"One day you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be family."**_

I've no doubt that such a statement applied to Daniel's life perfectly.

Afterwards, Aiden dismissed it, as did I. It was irrelevant, just another evidence that Daniel is simply a pawn; a dumb pawn with an important surname.

The weeks following this event presented a pattern, because Daniel started going to his books for comfort. In the first few events it happened, we always followed through but each time the passage is simply that. A sentence or verse meant to comfort the boy who turned too early into a man. No hidden code, just words.

Video date stamped Friday, 9:15 PM

When Daniel encountered insubordination, he forgave the man because he fed the young CEO some sob story about his daughter getting sick and his wife asking for a divorce. Later on, after much snooping, we found a page highlighted in a book by Thomas Fuller. _**""A fool's paradise is a wise man's hell." **_

Which means that Daniel knew that he was being duped, that explains his later statement to his mother "I'm only a victim when I don't know I'm being fooled… I allowed it, mom and I can live with that."

A man not looking to get even has no place in this chessboard. Yet, he seems to be in the middle of it.

…

Charlotte confessed about her pregnancy. It seemed that the Porter line will continue on without problems.

She cried on her brother's shoulder and that's when I realized that Charlotte was like a bridge between me and Daniel because she's the daughter of _my_ father and the daughter of _his_ mother.

He consoled her, stroking that brown hair slowly and whispering comforting words on how Declan would have hated seeing her so depressed… how it wasn't good for the baby. "It all feels too much right now, I know, but give it time and you'll realize that its not that much at all… and you'll grow strong because of it, not bitter and not sad but strong and your daughter or son will know that he/she will have a strong mother"

"_**A mother is a child's first looking glass into the world." **__Richelle E. Goodrich_

…

Soon after, I found myself fascinated once again in this man-child. Why take advice from dead poets and authors when you have a team of ivy-league lawyers, influential politicians, richer-than-Midas parents, and a ex-fiancé?

All of whom were more than willing to offer him their suggestions.

Before long, I noticed that I started constantly checking on his activities, preferably without Aiden looking over my shoulder. It was like a drug, I wanted to know what he'll do next because in victory or defeat, he still manages to find that something within him to say, "I'm a Grayson and I plan to change what that name means to all of you…"

Aiden and I broke up, if you could even call that a relationship. It just wasn't working out. Our tryst was based solely on dependence and I couldn't do that with him anymore. Him, murdering Takeda followed by his desperate attempt at convincing me to run away with him proved that he's not of the same stock as me.

I've always looked at him as my equal. It turned out that he's not. Just a man, looking for retribution for his past failings but I can't be that damsel in distress. He's better off finding it in others. My 007 partner had to be dropped.

And so I did.

I dated Jack Porter soon after that. Nolan was ecstatic, like a big brother proud that his sister has finally made the right choice.

It was sun and daisies in the first few days. The two of us reliving our past… but that turned sour fast. I'm not the same and he's not the same. We're different people trying to play a role that has long been expired.

Our relationship lasted all of three months. A quarter of a year to revisit playing by the shore and running around with Sammy.

Reality really is a bitch. And both of us got bitten hard the day that we broke up. I realized Jack is a father, an okay lover, and in the end, just a really good _friend_.

I won't call him a hypocrite outright but at times, his self righteousness is annoying as hell. So after a shouting match that could be heard all the way up to the Grayson manor, we decided to break up.

It's best if we remained friends and Jack be kept in the dark.

As such, watching the videos became my obsession but I plotted still. Doing this and that and as a result entangling more webs than was necessary. Half the time was spent untangling or resolving side conflicts that emerged in pursuit of the Grayson ruin.

Nolan and I even tried to be more than friends for a little bit. But one week later, we're back to our old selves and he's found a more than willing recipient of his affections, Daniel's secretary, Grace.

She's bubbly, stylish, and was the popular girl growing up. Cheerleader and stuff but she ended up as a secretary to Daniel because she dropped out of school after learning of her early pregnancy.

In other words, she was perfect for Nolan.

While I stayed by the computers and my small chestbox, still rearranging people to my liking. I cut all ties with Nolan unless I need a computer expert. I demoted his status back to consultant.

He was more than happy to comply. One dead ex-girlfriend is enough to sour him to the whole idea of revenge.

And along with the computers is Daniel.

Daniel almost took up creative writing at Harvard, he's read all the books in the Grayson library by the time he's 13 years old. It turned out that he constantly looked out the window at Jack and I playing. Always looking but never joining.

It seems that's all he ever did. He's in the midst of David Clarke fracas but he never really stepped foot into the battlefield until _that _day.

A year and a half later, Daniel suddenly called a press conference.

And all hell broke loose. It was the David Clarke case, he opened it up and exposed all the files that he was previously reluctant to divulge, saying, "Enough of family… it's time for the 297 victims to be heard"

The press devoured it, the people picketed Grayson Global, and the police arrested Conrad Grayson along with his associates to be trialed and later convicted to either death or lifetime imprisonment.

Everything happened so fast that I was momentarily surprised by the outcome. Was it really that easy? The total timeline was three years, six months, and 15 days. My revenge ended on a sunny afternoon along with Conrad and Victoria Grayson's conviction, date stamped 15 July 2016.

On the steps of the Justice office, I saw Daniel getting mobbed by the press asking for his opinion. One particular reporter asked him on what motivated him to step up against his parents.

His answer surprised me.

"A girl once told me to be better than my parents, there's nothing more poetic than that" And when he said it, he looked straight at the camera. "I've always wanted to be a poet" he added the last bit as joke but the sadness is evident in his voice.

That same night, I visited him at his manor. It was dark and the floor was cold on my bare feet but I wanted to see him and talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked from behind me. Whirling around, I could see Daniel leaning languidly at one of the windows.

"I wanted to see how you were…"

"Why? You got all you wanted right?" He gestures both hands around him, "the Graysons at your feet" then he adds mockingly "or in jail, whatever comes first"

"But I was the one who's supposed to do that" my voice came out a bit strained but I don't really know whether to feel grateful or envious of being snatched the pleasure of locking the Graysons and Initiative up.

"Well, there's still one Grayson left, wanna have a go with me… Emily or whatever the hell name you've cooked up or maybe just go with the original, Amanda?"

Stepping closer to him, I place both hands over his chest. "You weren't included in that list, Daniel, you have to know that… I never wanted you tangled in it"

"How can you say that?" He shouted furiously "my parents, the Graysons, destroyed your father… how you must have hated me" Daniel smiles a bit sadly.

I don't really know how to answer him but I knew that I came here for a reason and I'm not leaving without getting those answers. After a bit of cooling down from both our sides, I gathered up my remaining courage and asked a bit nervously, "When did you realize that I was the girl at the bar…?"

"That first day… you had that same conviction in your voice. When you talked, you were just her. I never really forgot what you said" He said softly, now raising a hand to stroke the side of my face .

"So, you knew all along that I was Amanda Clarke?" I asked incredulously. If so, Daniel is a better actor that I gave him credit for.

"No… I just knew that you were that same girl in the bar, it wasn't until my investigation on the David Clarke case that I discovered that Amanda Clarke and you are the same person."

"Why didn't you expose me?"

"Because I'm in love with you" He shrugged as he said that, as if stating a universal truth—an irrefutable one.

"How can you still love me knowing that I did all those things?" I asked, my eyes are getting a stingy but my gaze remained strong on his.

In answer, he picks up one of his books from the shelf. Bringing it over to me, I knew instinctively that his answer lies in the pages of that book.

And there on the cracked pages, in glaring black and white is his simple answer, **"Love is the absence of judgment." **(Dalai Lama XIV)

"I'm in love with you… whether you want to called Amanda or still Emily from now on is up to you"

That's when the tears started pouring along with the rain outside. My whole life spiraling towards this moment, if my victory was the imprisonment of Conrad and Victoria Grayson then my salvation was in Daniel Grayson.

The irony is staggering and humorous that I found myself laughing and crying in the arms of my enemies' son hours after their conviction.

How wrong I was to think of this man as a pawn. He wasn't, he was the king that moved in small steps never disrupting the other players in the board but his moves were nonetheless critical.

Daniel wasn't dumb, I'd even go so far to saying that he was the wisest of us all.

Because despite the circumstances and the goliath resources under his name, he never abused it. Because his strategy didn't involve onlookers dying.

Because he succeeded in what all of us failed at; he succeeded at being good.

This son of the Graysons who I've vowed to revenge upon is a good person. And he loves me…

In the end, the front page papers exonerating my father's innocence wasn't the prize, it was this man telling me that despite all the things that I've done, that he still loves me.

"As cheesy as this sounds… this is kind of a happy ever after" I say a bit tremulously.

"Not really" At my frown, he smiles playfully "you haven't really said it back"

"Oh" Leaning close, I whisper in his ear the most truthful words that I've ever given him "I love you too, Daniel"

"Okay! Then how's about that wedding?" he waggles his eyebrows suggestively "they always did say that third time's the charm"

And so, during that rainy night, something foreign is heard coming from the Grayson manor, laughter…

…

**Epilogue**

Daniel and I got married on the beach as well. We loved it and he got a similar tattoo as mine on his own wrist. The wedding band exchanged were also shaped into a double-infinity.

Only close friends were invited but of course, reporters still snooped over the beach lines. Flashing and clicking cameras can be heard.

Nine months after, we were blessed with our very own son. We named him, Samuel David Thorne-Grayson—heir to the Infinity Industries (II). Daniel renamed Grayson Global to Infinity Industries or 'II' and the company didn't just dabble in investment instruments, they went into everything, including Nolan who's now a major shareholder of II. I, on the other hand, also holds a controlling share along with the charitable wing of the company. Despite my motivation for learning events management, I can't deny the fact that it became a very useful tool in my life after my revenge.

I retained my Emily Thorne name in honor of my namesake. The very least that I could do for her is live my life fully just as she would've done as Amanda Clarke.

Now that I think about it, Amanda _really _was Amanda Clarke—because she was the one that Jack envisioned. Jack Porter was a bit messed up post break up but recently, I can see him warming up to Charlotte, much to Daniel's consternation.

Meanwhile, Nolan… well Nolan is engaged to Grace and they'll be having their wedding later on in the year.

But me and Daniel? Well, you could say that we moved up in the world… well not really moved up but more of moved on… we destroyed both the beach house and Greyson manor and rebuilt a fortress that looks elegant but warm at the same time… just how I envisioned my very own castle when I was young.

I just never really thought that my prince will come from the antagonist side of the story.

I've never really contemplated what my life would be after my revenge. I'd assumed that I'll be dead by the conclusion of events… now, however, I see that the completion of my revenge wasn't really an end. It was a beginning.

And right now, my beginning is looking pretty good especially with another little one on the way. Smiling down, I entwine my fingers with those of my husband's walking silently by the shore.

I've associated the _infinity _with my father, now, I'd like to think of the word _eternity_ in relation to my husband.

**End.**


End file.
